


Grass Stains

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Lacrosse, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: You're helping Corey train for the new lacrosse season





	Grass Stains

The sun is soft as it just starts to set behind Corey. He's like a beautiful ray of sunshine and the pastel rays shining behind him simply amplify your admiration for him. He's holding his lacrosse stick in his hands, bending over to lean on his knees while you're standing in front of him, a few yards away holding your own stick.

"Come on." You say, twirling your stick your palms.

"We can take a small break." Corey pleads with puppy eyes, barely looking up to you.

"They're gonna kill you out there." You stare at the tired boy who just wants to collapse in front of the net.

"A five-minute break won't make a difference, y/n."

"You want goalie?" You taunt, whipping a ball at him. He doesn't even try to catch it. Instead, he dodges it and allows the ball to smack the net.

"Of course!" Corey yells, straightening himself up after getting the ball.

"Well, come on then!" You yell while, smiling wide.

Corey whips the ball to you and you happily catch it. You've been playing lacrosse for a few years now and Corey wanted to play but he desperately needed help if he ever wanted to make goalie. You always found Corey to be incredibly cute. He carried himself lightly and always had such a graceful nature and you couldn't help but be drawn to it. When you heard Mason and Liam saying Corey needed help, you had to jump at the opportunity to help him.

"Okay," Corey pants after you finished whipping all the balls you had at him. "my turn." He steps out of the goalie net but you shake your head in disapproval.

"Nope. Back in the net." You had been at this for hours but you weren't going to go easy on him, no matter how adorable he was. You wanted him to live playing lacrosse, not get murdered.

"But, look," He looks down and you notice the bright green streaks all over his pants. " and you're still clean!" He points to your pants and cleats.

You let out a laugh at his poor effort to switch positions. "I'm sweating so I wouldn't say I'm clean."

"Cleaner than me though!"

"Are you really that tired?" You cock your head to the right with raised brows and a smug smile.

"I," Corey starts, slowly trying to swap sticks with you. "think it's only fair if I get to start whipping balls at  _your_  head now."

"That, that doesn't like fun for me."

"Might be." He shrugs, his smile brighter than the nearly set sun. He finally grabs your stick and starts pulling it from you slowly, almost like he thinks the slower he goes, you won't notice what he's doing.

You shake your head and bite your lip. "You think you're so cute," His smiles turns quirky as you start talking, ignoring him taking your stick. "with your eyes and hair and face and," He finally gets your stick free and places his in your now open hand, the smile turning hopeful. "okay, yeah, you're kind of cute."

"Is it working?" Corey asks gleefully.

You sigh, looking to the net behind him. "If you hit my face, I  _will_  hurt you." You threaten, fully taking his stick and entering the net. "Let's see what else you got, Bryant."


End file.
